


Orders, Excuses, New Data, and Conclusions

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ten Years Later Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanner's getting really weird about how he collects data from Tsuna lately. It would be inappropriate if a) Tsuna didn't like it and b) Spanner appeared to have a clue what he was doing.</p><p>Tsuna decides to do something about the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders, Excuses, New Data, and Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=1113352#t1113352): Tsuna/Spanner  
>  just. tsuna topping the hell out of spanner.

 

 

"Lie down," Tsuna said as he shut the lab door. "Er ... please."  
  
He turned to see Spanner looking at him, one hand stretched to him. Spanner lowered it, tossed the tape measure in the other hand on a table, and lay down.  
  
Tsuna hadn't meant that he should do it on the floor like that, since there was a bunk bed in the corner, but he'd barely convinced himself to give that order and was too glad that it had worked to make things complicated. But then, Spanner always did as Tsuna said, knowing that Tsuna would have a good reason for making demands.  
  
This was a good reason, Tsuna reassured himself, and straddled Spanner.  
  
Spanner looked surprised and then expectant, so Tsuna gave his reason: he propped himself up on one hand and ran the other up Spanner's arm, through his hair, down his cheek and then to the collar of his overalls. He moved slowly from nervousness, but surely, because in spite of himself he was sure that there wouldn't be any objection.  
  
"It's ... nothing personal," Spanner said, raising his head to look at Tsuna. "Helping you train."  
  
"Oh, sure," Tsuna grumbled, fumbling with the top button on Spanner's new overalls. He wished they could have let him keep the Millefiore issue after abducting him; it had had a zip. "You took my clothes off first."  
  
"That was part of helping to improve your techniques further. I had to get accurate measurements to help judge your capabilities."  
  
"Spanner-san, you're blushing!"  
  
"That's physiological. Biological. Reflexive," Spanner said, and then let his head fall back to the floor with a thud that meant he was trying to get the world to make sense. Tsuna knew all about that kind of head trauma. He pressed his mouth to the collarbone he'd exposed to help Spanner reach a conclusion. Spanner shimmied his hips, air escaping him like a punctured tyre, and Tsuna's toes curled in excitement.  
  
"It was for training," Spanner said, defensive, breathless. "I just measured. What was there."  
  
"Meaning _my erection_ ," Tsuna said with righteous indignation, and swallowed a stupid giggle. That kind of thing really was not meant to be said out loud - at least not by him - but Spanner barely blinked.  
  
"The opportunity presented itself. You should understand; I wasn't making an overture." Vaguely regretful, he added, "People have misunderstood before..."  
  
Tsuna took a deep breath, fortifying himself against nervousness and giddiness. "You did it again at our next appointment," he whispered.  
  
"You might have had a growth spurt," Spanner said, and actually sounded sincere.  
  
"In a day?!"  
  
Tsuna remembered the first time he was stripped to his boxers in this workshop, Spanner's efficient gloved hands going all over. When the physical reaction came on, no matter how much Tsuna had pretended it wasn't happening, Spanner had stopped him pulling away. Tsuna would have yelled, but the look on Spanner's face...  
  
Curiosity was probably his most common expression aside from that blank intensity when he worked, but that time had been different. Something in the wondering, wild enthusiasm had kept Tsuna standing still, if barely breathing, so he'd just watched Spanner finish noting the measurement from heel to knee. Then he'd nudged Tsuna's legs apart and reached into his boxers to take a measurement from root to tip; the coldest and most erotic thing Tsuna had ever felt.  
  
"That's an _excuse_ ," Tsuna said. "Or not the only reason, anyway. If you didn't want to, to make an overture, you'd have stopped touching me. You barely waited until the door closed the second time before you started pulling off my clothes. You were about to do it again now!"  
  
Spanner's hips shimmied again, and he gave his lower body a look like it was a soup bowl and he'd asked to be handed a screwdriver. The world was momentarily misaligned. "Oh," he said, giving in. "Oh..."  
  
Then he sat up so fast that he knocked Tsuna back, butt thudding onto Spanner's knees. "Are you using Hyper Intuition?" Spanner asked, thrilled.  
  
"I dunno! It's obvious!"  
  
"Is it?" Spanner said, ducking his head closer to study Tsuna's face for clues. So close and so focused; Tsuna grabbed his gaping collar and kissed him.  
  
Spanner had the absolute zero of reactions. Tsuna pulled away to let out a grin, and then renewed the kiss. He had a good idea how this would go—  
  
— _like that_. Spanner had enough input and had reached his conclusion: his mouth opened and his tongue curled out and between Tsuna's lips. Tsuna thought about all those lollipops and sucked.  
  
Spanner broke off the kiss, breathing even harder than Tsuna, wracked with little shivers. Tsuna put a hand under the overalls, his fingers running tentatively over the tight nub of a nipple as he kissed Spanner's neck, and felt a moan fill him through his skin.  
  
It left him with a weird feeling, like the way he knew he had _real power_ when he was using the Dying Will flame, and a little desperation. He didn't want to hold back.  
  
"Spanner-san?" His voice made a query of the way his hand dropped lower, brushing over Spanner's waist, his inner thigh.  
  
"Hmm," said Spanner, considering, but by the look on his face he needed more to work on. Tsuna gathered his courage and put his hand lightly on Spanner's crotch, and then Spanner looked _fascinated_.  
  
Tsuna squeezed, watching his eyes go wide and his face go white, and then kissed Spanner, making his mouth a soft and wet counterpoint to his pumping hand.  
  
"I've never done this before either," he said, a little shy.  
  
Spanner nodded. "We should take more clothes off, right? Is that what you have in mind?" he said, eyes glazing over as Tsuna's grip tightened.  
  
He let Tsuna undo the rest of the buttons and helped pull his overalls and underwear off, and watched with renewed interest as Tsuna got out of his own clothes.  
  
"Bigger than before," Spanner noted as his eyes ran over Tsuna's crotch, and then looked briefly panicked. "Because of me?"  
  
"It was because of you before, too," Tsuna said. "Lie down."  
  
"Again," Spanner observed helplessly, and lay down. He _really_ didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"Don't worry," Tsuna said quietly, stroking over Spanner's cheek and then tracing the tattoo on his neck.  
  
Spanner shrugged. "It's natural," he said, and tried to see what Tsuna's hand was doing.  
  
Tsuna rolled his eyes and laughed. If there was no point in being gentle with words ... maybe it was best to get right to it. He'd be careful in his actions.  
  
"Spread your legs," he whispered, throat dry. It was amazing what how much there was to learn from some of the books Bianchi left lying around the house. "Uh, relax! You don't have to go that wide."  
  
Spanner seemed to have decided that Tsuna had great reasons for what he was doing, and was ready to obey his orders to the utmost. It took an embarrassing amount of effort for Tsuna to concentrate on opening the tube and slicking his fingers.  
  
Tsuna positioned his fingers between Spanner's legs, probing at the tight pucker. Spanner quivered.  
  
"Relax," Tsuna said, and Spanner did. "Breathe out."  
  
A huge sucking breath in, and then out; and the muscles relaxed that little bit more so that a finger slipped in. Spanner's eyes went wide, terrified, euphoric, and Tsuna wondered if he didn't look the same.  
  
He had to shut his eyes at the point when he pushed his cock in. Anything more than that tensely yielding heat, that drawn-in breath, and he wouldn't last. He slid a hand up Spanner's thigh and reached delicately for his cock - "Von _gola_ ," Spanner said happily, and gasped as Tsuna's fist pumped up the slick, dripping length.  
  
Tsuna worked in and deeper in, tighter hotter better, teeth gritting so he could feel more for longer. He got lost in it so that it was a shock when Spanner's hips convulsed, his cock pulsed, and a hot-wet splash covered Tsuna's hand, spattering as high as his throat. Tsuna's eyes flew open and he saw Spanner with his body arched, hands clasping his head and making a mess of the careful curls of his hair, mouth wide and eyes unseeing.  
  
Tsuna gasped hoarsely and felt control lose hold of him. He slammed into Spanner, unable to stay gentle, and spilled over at the tender tortured noises he jolted out of Spanner's throat.  
  
For a few seconds he was still, panting, and then he drew out and folded his arms on Spanner's sticky torso, resting his head on them.  
  
"Yes," Spanner said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Spanner tilted his head to look at Tsuna. "Yes," Spanner said again, and smiled a little when Tsuna showed no understanding.  
  
"You," he clarified. "In general. _Yes_."  
  
"I-in gen...?" Tsuna blushed and pulled up for a kiss. "Thank you."  
  
And he looked at Spanner's lips, swollen and red from biting, and grinned as he wondered how Spanner would feel about the order _Again_.


End file.
